Flor Vermelha
by entlzab
Summary: Uma poção sabotada deixa o jovem Severus numa enrascada em pleno 6 ano. Era Marauders. Slash.
1. Chapter 1 Metamorphosis

Título: Flor vermelha  
Autor: Magalud  
Beta Readers: Chris, querida, e a sempre alerta Ana, x-press betas!  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Slash/Het, Humour, Angst, Romance, AU, Marauders era  
Par: Remus/Severus, Remus/Personagem Feminina  
Resumo: Uma poção sabotada deixa o jovem Severus numa enrascada em pleno 6° ano.  
Spoilers: Se piscar, você perde os spoilers para o livro 7  
Alertas: Genderbender  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter e a gang são da JK e da Warner. Espero que gostem..  
Observação: Feita em homenagem ao aniversário de Severus. Também tomei uma pequena liberdade com as datas. Como a JK faz a mesma coisa, achei que vocês não se importariam muito...  
Notas: Essa fic foi feita com inspiração numa pintura. A figura tem o nome de 'Proserpina", de Gabriel Dante Rossetti. A gravura é a ilustração nas páginas correspondentes dos sites noigandres e geocities.

**Flor vermelha**

**Prólogo**

Como tudo começou

Com o velho livro de Poções de sua mãe de um lado e um bloquinho de anotações do outro, Severus Snape adicionou a urze e a alcaravia de maneira cerimoniosa. Ele observou a mistura no caldeirão adquirir uma leve nuance de dourado, e em seguida, desprender vapores finos.

Graças à permissão especial do Prof.Slughorn, Severus podia usar o laboratório após o horário do jantar. Era o horário que ele mais gostava do dia: sem precisar se preocupar com o tempo que passava ao caldeirão, ele podia experimentar à vontade. Com privacidade e tranqüilidade, Severus aperfeiçoava as poções que conhecia e tentava criar novas bases, novas filosofias de cozimento.

– Escondido, Snivellus?

Num impulso, ele se virou, já com a varinha na mão, encarando Sirius Black.

– O que você quer, Black? Ninguém o chamou aqui.

– Então, o aluninho queridinho, o favorito de Slughorn, está escondido no laboratório?

– Não estou escondido, se é que isso lhe interessa. Eu tenho permissão para fazer poções até o horário de recolher.

– Só os queridinhos ganham privilégios – zombou Sirius.

Severus olhou em volta, indagando:

– Onde está o resto da sua gangue de arruaceiros? Você não tem medo de me enfrentar sozinho? Afinal, vocês só atacam na proporção de quatro para um.

– Estão estudando. Idéia de Remus. Posso perguntar o mesmo, Snivellus. Onde estão os seus candidatos a Death Eaters mirins? Fazendo rituais de magia das trevas? É isso que está preparando? Uma poção do mal?

Sirius deu um passo à frente, e Severus ameaçou com a varinha:

– Parado, Black!

– Hum, então é uma poção importante?

– Vá embora – disse Severus, olhando o caldeirão, que começava a borbulhar. – Deixe-me em paz. Se eu errar o que estou fazendo, vão ter que retirar os seus restos das paredes com uma pá.

– Ui, que medo! – continuou zombando e se aproximando. – O que está fazendo, Snape? Não seria um xampu para cabelos oleosos, não?

Severus voltou-se para ele, o rosto crispado:

– Suma daqui!

– Está bem, está bem! Fique com suas poções, seu seboso. Namorada,que é bom, nem pensar!

– Fora!

Rindo, brincando, Sirius deixou o laboratório. Severus ainda tremia quando adicionou o heléboro. Black lhe dava nos nervos, mas felizmente ele não tinha estragado a poção.

Mal sabia ele.

**Capítulo 1 – Metamorphosis**

À noite, Severus teve um sono agitado. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas teve sonhos esquisitos, suou muito, e parecia acometido de estranhas dores e letargia. Os companheiros de dormitório levantaram-se e saíram, mas Severus não estava acordado o suficiente para responder. Todos estavam especialmente excitados pelo fato de ser um fim de semana de visita a Hogsmeade, então ninguém quis esperar por ele.

Quando finalmente despertou, Severus pensou em ir à ala hospitalar, depois da horrorosa noite. Só que ele não sabia que a noite horrorosa não terminara no amanhecer.

Ele finalmente se levantou da cama, caminhando até o armário com uma sensação estranha no corpo. Era como se ele repentinamente tivesse perdido o senso de equilíbrio. Ou melhor: ele tinha mudado de centro de gravidade e agora não sabia direito como caminhar.

O mistério se resolveu (ou aumentou) quando ele tirou o camisolão. Ao olhar distraidamente para o espelho, ele viu em seu peito dois pequenos, redondos, mas inconfundíveis seios.

Severus deu um grito e um pulo para trás. Deu outro grito quando os ditos seios balançaram suavemente com o movimento.

Não era possível!

Os suores voltaram. Ainda mais quando Severus se deu conta de que precisava confirmar o pior.

Sem poder evitar estremecer levemente, ele levou uma mão hesitante até o meio das pernas. Por cima da cueca branca, arriscou um toque leve, esperando a silhueta familiar de seu pênis.

Não foi o que sentiu. No seu lugar, sua mão tocou num monte suave e cacheado, que terminava numa fenda suave, bem abaixo.

Sem se dar conta do que fazia, Severus gritou novamente.

O mundo parecia girar, e estava tudo fora do eixo. Num ato de desespero, ele ficou nu diante do espelho, sem poder tirar os olhos da sua nova imagem. Seus olhos primeiros se fixaram no óbvio: ele tinha seios e uma... uma... vagina. Embora ele achasse, com certeza, que muito tempo se passaria até que ele tomasse coragem de examinar _lá_.

Mas então ele ergueu os olhos e viu que seu rosto também tinha mudado. Não muito. O mesmo nariz em gancho, o cabelo preto escorrido. Mas os olhos estavam diferentes. As sobrancelhas pareciam também mais altas, ou finas. O queixo certamente estava mais brando, as maçãs do rosto mais rosadas e altas.

Então ele se deu conta da suave curva que estava em sua cintura. Não era muita coisa, apenas uma pequena curva, sem arestas, sem as angularidades masculinas.

"Que merda", pensou ele. "Virei uma mulher."

Ficou imaginando como isso tinha acontecido. Uma maldição, talvez. Uma poção? Mas quando alguém teria posto alguma coisa em sua bebida...?

Foi aí que ele gelou.

Black. O desgraçado provavelmente tinha ficado encarregado de distrair Severus enquanto alguns dos amigos levitavam ingredientes no caldeirão, ou o atingiram com maldições silenciosas. Ou ambos.

Severus tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Aquilo não podia ficar assim.

Contudo, ao invés de ir à enfermaria falar com Madame Pomfrey, Severus achou mais interessante ir a Hogsmeade. Ele iria pedir ajuda para uma pessoa que certamente não se negaria a fazer um favor a um velho amigo.

Atravessar os corredores de Hogwarts foi uma tarefa difícil, mantendo o rosto baixo e escondidos de todos com quem ele cruzava. As suas roupas de sempre pareciam cair horrivelmente mal, num corpo cheio de curvas e saliências até então inexistentes. Ainda bem que os seios eram pequenos, porque os botões da camisa já estavam querendo estufar. Quando chegou ao portão da frente, ele mostrou a permissão a Filch e disparou o mais rápido que pôde rumo à pequena vila bruxa.

Severus sabia que seu amigo estaria de pé, à frente de Madame Puddifoot, esperando não por ele, mas por sua prometida, que estudava em Hogwarts. Os dois sempre se encontravam nos finais de semana de visita a Hogsmeade, por isso Severus sabia que não tinha como se arriscar a não encontrar o amigo.

Dito e feito, ele estava lá, com seu ar superior e enfiado em suas roupas elegantes. Então Severus se aproximou do amigo:

– Lucius, por favor, ajude-me.

O aristocrata ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Desculpe, moça, mas nós nos conhecemos?

– Sou eu, Severus! – ele cochichou. – Estou numa enrascada.

– Severus? – Lucius tentou esconder um risinho. – Mas o que aconteceu com você?

– Não sei ainda, mas eu vou descobrir.

Nesse momento, a voz maviosa e gélida de Narcissa se fez ouvir:

– Lucius, querido, vejo que encontrou alguém conhecido.

– Sim, Narcissa. Na verdade, é alguém que você também conhece.

Narcissa encarou a jovem, que enrubesceu. Após alguns segundos de um silêncio embaraçoso, a moça do último ano confessou:

– Ela me parece conhecida, Luc, mas sinceramente...

– Essa, querida, é ninguém menos do que Severus Snape.

A mais nova das irmãs Black levou uma mão ao peito afetadamente. E sussurrou:

– Não...! Não pode ser...

– Infelizmente é verdade – confirmou Lucius, virando-se para Severus. – Algum suspeito? Não, não me diga. Os de sempre: Potter e sua turma.

– Sirius Black estava envolvido – confirmou Severus. – Mas podemos presumir que os demais também estavam nisso.

– Isso tem que ter uma resposta. Mas primeiro, precisamos desenvolver uma estratégia. Não devemos deixar que eles saibam que ganharam. O primeiro passo é permanecer em Hogwarts.

Narcissa continuava olhando para Severus:

– Você vai ter que ir para o dormitório feminino. Mas essas suas roupas são um desastre. Absolutamente abomináveis. Imprestáveis, totalmente. Hum... – Ela abriu as capas dele, e Severus soltou um grito de protesto. – Fique quieta, garota. Eu acho que posso fazer de você uma mulher.

Lucius sorriu:

– Severus, acho que Narcissa acaba de eleger você seu novo projeto.

Severus viu que Narcissa não parava de encarar seu corpo, suas roupas, um olhar clínico nos olhos azuis.

– O que isso quer dizer?

Ela respondeu:

– Quer dizer, minha querida, que você precisa urgentemente de um banho de loja.

– Mas... eu não sou uma garota de verdade!...

– Eu sei! – concordou Narcissa enfaticamente. – Mas agora você vai ser. Vou fazer esse patinho feio desabrochar num lindo cisne. Luc, você se importa se nosso compromisso for abreviado, meu amor?

Ele beijou-lhe a mão, cavalheiresco:

– Claro que não, minha flor exótica. Faça o que precisar para deixar Severus linda e glamorosa. Ou melhor, não chame nossa menina de Severus, nem de Severina. Ela será Proserpina Prince, uma prima de Severus. Tenho certeza de que seus talentos farão um milagre da metamorfose. Não poupe despesas, querida. Eu quero que Proserpina tenha do bom e do melhor. Meu amigo Severus confia em mim para cuidar de sua prima.


	2. Chapter 2 Chrysalis

**Capítulo 2 – Chrysalis**

Severus Snape jamais previra, em toda a sua vida, uma ocasião em que estaria medindo seus seios para decidir o tamanho da taça de seu sutiã. Mas aquela não foi a única indignidade: havia uma infinidade de peças para combinar e misturar por cima ou por baixo da roupa.

Lingerie, por si só, era um mundo à parte. Homens só tinham que escolher entra samba-canção e sungas, mas mulheres tinham calcinhas, calçolas, calçonetes, tangas, biquínis, fio dental, com rendas, com laços, básicas, eróticas (ele se recusou sequer a ver essas), além de chemises, camisolas, anáguas, combinações. Para não mencionar meias-calças, meias ¾, estilo arrastão, meia pernas, 5/7, cintas-ligas. Felizmente, Narcissa explicara, o mundo bruxo abolira os espartilhos e cintas de definição femininas.

Nunca o dia pareceu tão comprido. Afinal, além de lingerie, Severus recebeu um enxoval completo de roupas, calçados e acessórios, e também produtos de toucador – e ele sequer sabia o que era um toucador até Narcissa explicar.

Por diversas vezes, ele entrou em pânico. Como era de sua índole, ao entrar em pânico, ele gritava e resmungava, mas Narcissa explicou que isso não era apropriado para uma dama, e que uma Prince era, acima de tudo, uma dama.

Aquilo o deixou furioso. Não bastava tudo que estava acontecendo: agora ele tinha que controlar também seu temperamento! Afinal, ele era uma _dama_. A indignidade!...

Ao final do dia, porém, Severus, enfiado num vestido discreto verde-escuro de gola alta e num rabo de cavalo, além de escarpim preto de salto baixo com uma discreta meia-calça cor natural, foi levado por Narcissa até o diretor Albus Dumbledore. O resto das compras tinha sido devidamente encolhido numa elegante sacolinha da boutique Trapos Felizes.

– Não me deixe – pediu Severus, repentinamente sentindo-se vulnerável.

Narcissa sorriu:

– Não se preocupe, Proserpina. Eu estou aqui.

Com um sorriso triste, sentindo-se marginalmente reconfortado, ele entrou atrás dela no escritório do diretor de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore estava de pé, acariciando um bebê Fawkes que, pelo que aparentava, tinha acabado de renascer. A seu lado, Horace Slughorn, enrolando os bigodes, observou as duas moças entrarem. Dumbledore gesticulou para que elas se sentassem:

– Queria me ver, Srta. Black?

– Sim, diretor. Professor Slughorn. Obrigada por nos receberem, mas o assunto é da maior gravidade.

– Essa visitante está envolvida, quero crer.

Severus enrubesceu, arrasado, e encolheu-se o mais que pôde em seu vestido verde.

– Essa visitante – frisou Narcissa – é Severus Snape, meu colega do sexto ano.

Os dois professores se entreolharam discretamente, sem emitir qualquer som. Aquilo, de alguma maneira, não tranqüilizou Severus, que abaixou a cabeça, além de mortificado.

Dumbledore indagou, com cuidado:

– Gostaria de explicar, Srta. Black? Quem sabe o Sr. Snape?

– Ainda não conseguimos saber o que aconteceu, Prof. Dumbledore. Severus suspeita de um atentado.

– Um atentado? – repetiu Slughorn. – Você tem certeza, meu... er... rapaz?

Severus apenas assentiu, mas Dumbledore pediu:

– Conte-me tudo, Severus.

Severus obedeceu, incluindo suas suspeitas de que a poção pudesse ter sido sabotada ou ele sofrido uma maldição ou praga. Ele também não deixou de recordar que Potter e seus amigos já tinham armado para ele anteriormente. Dumbledore lembrou, suavemente:

– James Potter salvou-o uma vez, se você se recorda, Severus.

– Isso não fez de nós melhores amigos – redargüiu Severus, num impulso, vermelho. Ele se deu conta de que tinha respondido ao diretor e pediu: – Desculpe.

– Entendo que esteja bastante perturbado, meu rapaz. O Prof. Slughorn e eu vamos conversar a esse respeito e traçar uma linha de ação. Até lá, peço que a Srta. Black providencie acomodações no dormitório feminino de Slytherin.

Se é que isso era possível, Severus ficou ainda mais mortificado. Narcissa ponderou:

– Se me permite uma sugestão, diretor, não poderíamos poupar Severus de mais humilhação do que ele já está sentindo? Ninguém precisa saber o que ele está passando, além dos eventuais culpados e das pessoas que estão nessa sala.

Slughorn indagou:

– E o que sugere, Srta. Black?

– Poderíamos dizer que Severus precisou ir para casa e sua mãe insistiu que sua prima Proserpina viesse para Hogwarts.

– Proserpina Snape?

– Proserpina Prince, claro. Todos sabem que Snape não tem irmãos. E que o lado bruxo da família são os Prince, não os Snape.

– Claro, claro.

Dumbledore assentiu:

– Parece-me uma boa solução. Não vejo por que não adotá-la. Se Severus concordar, é claro. Ah, desculpe. Eu quis dizer Proserpina.

Deprimido, Severus concordou em silêncio, assentindo.

– Excelente! – disse Slughorn. – Não se preocupe, meu caro Severus. Segunda-feira teremos uma resposta sobre o curso da ação. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo. Vamos tomar todas as providências para que seu sofrimento seja o mais breve possível.

O grandalhão virou-se para Narcissa:

– Até lá, eu gostaria de pedir à senhorita que agisse como cicerone da nossa cara Proserpina aqui em Hogwarts. Eu a apresentarei oficialmente no café da manhã de segunda-feira.

– Ótimo, porque até lá ela precisa ser devidamente preparada. Para ser apresentada como um membro da mui nobre família Prince, ela precisa de umas pequenas aulas.

Severus sentiu um frio na espinha.

– Mas... mas...

– Não se preocupe, Proserpina, querida. Eu estarei aqui para ajudá-la, de bom grado.

Finda a reunião, Severus seguiu Narcissa até as masmorras. Era quase noite, perto do horário do jantar, e não havia muita gente no salão comunal.

– Vamos para o dormitório – convidou Narcissa.

Severus tremeu um pouco. Ele jamais tinha ido ao dormitório feminino, e sabia que Hogwarts tinha proteções contra a entrada de rapazes na área das moças. Por outro lado, ele alimentava a idéia de que talvez aquilo tudo fosse um grande engano, e que ele ainda retivesse uma parte de sua masculinidade. Então, imaginou Severus, se ele fosse impedido de entrar, talvez ele não fosse completamente uma menina. Talvez ele pudesse ser homem.

Suas ilusões desmoronaram quando nada o impediu de chegar até o dormitório das meninas. Ele ficou ainda mais triste.

A rigor, o local não era tão diferente do dormitório dos rapazes. Ao menos fisicamente. Havia menos bagunça de roupas espalhadas e nada de cartazes pelas paredes. Também cheirava muito melhor, notou Severus. Narcissa tirou as compras encolhidas da sacola e começou a colocá-las em cima de sua cama.

A chegada de um elfo doméstico interrompeu os pensamentos de Severus. A criatura se dirigiu a Narcissa:

– Senhorinha Black, Blimpy vem a pedido de Mestre Dumbledore, para arrumar local da Senhorinha Prince.

– Excelente – disse Narcissa, olhando para o elfo como se estivesse sujo. – Precisamos de uma cama extra e um espaço para os pertences de Proserpina.

– Sim, Senhorinha!

Num piscar de olhos, uma outra cama apareceu no dormitório, sem diminuir o espaço para todas as moças que dividiam o aposento. Em seguida, Blimpy começou a expandir os pertences trazidos de Hogsmeade e arrumá-los esplendidamente num armário conjurado na hora.

Assim que Blimpy terminou seu trabalho e foi dispensado com um pedido de trazer o jantar no dormitório, Narcissa voltou-se para Proserpina com um sorriso predatório e convidou:

– Então, Severus, vamos fazer de você uma dama?


	3. Chapter 3 Galatea

**Capítulo 3 – Galatea**

Durante o resto do sábado e praticamente todo o domingo, Severus (ou Proserpina) ficou trancafiado no dormitório feminino. Ele teve lições de etiqueta à mesa, vestuário feminino, artigos cosméticos para pele, unhas e cabelos, comportamento feminino, práticas bruxas para minimizar cólicas menstruais, flerte e provocação para meninos.

– Você não vai usar seu conhecimento para tirar vantagem de alguma menina depois que voltar a ser homem, vai, Severus?

– Claro que não.

– Prometa. Prometa sob pena de ser obrigado a fazer uma cirurgia plástica Muggle!

– Claro que eu prometo, Narcissa. Caso você não tenha notado, eu não gosto de mulheres. Não nesse sentido, quero dizer.

– Mesmo? – Ela olhou para ele, um olhar clínico. – E você não tem nenhum sentimento por Lucius? Quer dizer, nesse sentido?

– Quando eu era mais novo, eu tive uma quedinha por ele. Mas agora não! Juro que não.

Ela sorriu:

– Claro que teve, querido. Quem não teria? Meu Lucius é perfeito, um sonho para qualquer homem ou mulher. Mas ele é meu, entendeu? Se você se insinuar para meu Lucius, você nunca mais vai recuperar aquilo que perdeu. E, se recuperar, eu arrancarei com minhas próprias mãos.

– Eu disse que não tinha mais nenhuma queda por ele – defendeu-se Severus. – Somos bons amigos, só isso.

– Ótimo. Então, pronto para amanhã enfrentar as feras?

– Tenho medo – confessou ele, baixinho. – Será que vou me lembrar de tudo isso?

– Bobagem, você vai se sair muito bem. No primeiro dia, tente ficar comigo o mais que puder. Apesar de termos horários diferentes, vou tentar estar com você o máximo possível. Lembre-se de dizer que, em Durmstrang, as meninas não têm tantas preocupações com a apresentação pessoal e a vaidade é desencorajada.

– Certo. Vai ser uma grande desculpa para não usar perfume. Todos esses que você sugeriu me dão dor de cabeça. E acho que eles podem até interferir com minhas poções.

– E os cabelos? Já aprendeu como prendê-los?

– Não posso só usar uma fivela?

– Assim vai ficar sem vida, desvalorizado. Agora que seus cabelos estão limpos e um pouco alongados, por que não simplesmente usar um enfeite? Aqui. – Narcissa pegou uma fivela numa caixinha e levou Severus até um espelho para as duas se olharem. – Prenda assim, de lado.

Severus suspirou, olhando Proserpina no espelho. Com os dedos ágeis da mão muito magra, ele prendeu a fivela com uma flor vermelha, preservada graças a um feitiço. _Calendula officinalis_, lembrou mentalmente. Saber o nome da flor lhe trouxe alívio. Aquilo o fez lembrar que ele ainda era Severus, por baixo de todo aquele aparato feminino. Foi um pequeno conforto a que ele se deu direito naquele momento.

Internamente, ele estava apavorado. Tanto que nem sequer dormiu naquela noite.

No dia seguinte, após colocar a saia cinza, as meias ¾ com o friso verde de Slytherin, a gravata de sua casa e olhar-se no espelho demoradamente até acertar a fivela com a flor vermelha, Severus seguiu Narcissa até o Salão Principal. Os demais Slytherins observaram a moça desconhecida ainda que familiar. Mas, como bons membros da casa, nada comentaram abertamente, especialmente quando Narcissa desencorajou os mais curiosos com olhares reprovadores.

A atenção de todos foi desviada pela voz do diretor Dumbledore, animadamente cumprimentando:

– Bom-dia. Após um final de semana revigorante, vamos retornar às nossas atividades com afinco e alegria. Hoje, especialmente, gostaria que me ajudassem a dar as boas-vindas a Proserpina Prince, prima de Severus Snape.

Centenas de olhos se voltaram para Severus. Ele sentiu o rosto ficar quente e baixou o olhar. Dumbledore continuou:

– A Srta. Prince vai assistir às aulas no lugar do primo, que precisou se ausentar da escola por motivos particulares. Peço que tratem nossa convidada de maneira cortês e civilizada, fazendo-a experimentar em primeira mão a conhecida hospitalidade de Hogwarts. E agora, vamos comer!

A comida apareceu magicamente, e Severus abaixou a cabeça para evitar os olhares. Isso, claro, não impediu ninguém de encará-lo. Os murmúrios se espalhavam em todas as mesas.

**0o0 o0o 0o0**

– Aquela ali é a prima do Snivellus?

– Desde quando ele tem prima?

– Por Merlin. Ela parece ser tão feia quanto ele. Snivella!

Lily olhou feio para Sirius e James, que trocavam piadinhas sobre a prima de Severus. Peter ria baixinho, encolhido.

– Vamos poder verificar isso de perto depois do primeiro período – lembrou Sirius. – A segunda aula é dupla: Poções com Slytherin.

– Ih, gente, acho que alguma coisa aconteceu – alertou Peter. – O Prof. Dumbledore está indo para lá.

Lily comentou:

– Fico imaginando o que aconteceu com Severus.

Sirius deu um risinho:

– Vai ver que ele cozinhou mal uma poção...

James caiu na gargalhada. Imediatamente Lily verbalizou sua indignação:

– Você fez alguma coisa com ele, não foi? Dá para ver pela sua cara, James Potter, que você aprontou uma para Severus! O que vocês fizeram?

– Certamente nada que fosse levar o Seboso ao hospital! – protestou Sirius. – Só aproveitamos que Remus está... indisposto. Ele teria estragado tudo. E pior: iria visitar o Seboso em St, Mungo's.

– Se é que ele foi para lá.

– Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer? – indagou Lily. – Eu sou monitora! Preciso reportar coisas desse tipo. Se vocês aprontam essas coisas, eu sou obrigada a dizer aos professores!

– É por isso que a gente não conta para você.

Uma voz diferente interrompeu a discussão:

– Talvez, então, seja esse o motivo pelo qual vocês terão que se explicar no meu gabinete.

Os quatro ergueram o olhar para dar de cara com o Prof. Dumbledore, como eles jamais viram: um rosto desaprovador para seus alunos preferidos. O diretor continuou:

– Espero os três logo após o primeiro período. Não se atrasem. Avisarei o Prof. Slughorn que vocês deverão chegar tarde para a aula de Poções. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Srta. Evans, tenha um bom dia.

Os três marotos se entreolharam, cabisbaixos. Será que teriam ido longe demais?

**0o0 o0o 0o0**

Narcissa se encontrou com Proserpina no Grande Salão, na hora do almoço, e indagou:

– Teve alguma dificuldade para achar a sala de aula?

– Não, todos pareceram bem atenciosos. Obrigado, er, obrigada por isso.

– Não tem problema, querida. Verdade que você esteve com Madame Pomfrey?

Proserpina soltou um pequeno suspiro.

– Sim. Ela me disse que eu poderia ficar com o humor um tanto volátil. Há um pequeno problema com hormônios.

– Mesmo?

– Sabe, eles estão ligeiramente instáveis.

– Oh, isso explica muita coisa. Mas lembre-se do que eu disse: uma dama precisa sempre manter o equilíbrio. Nunca deve perder a pose. Mantenha a classe a todo custo.

Proserpina olhou em volta e baixou os olhos:

– Aqui é tão diferente de Durmstrang. O Prof. Dumbledore acabou de me dizer que ele está trabalhando para ajudar o primo Severus na sua dificuldade. Devo ajudá-lo eventualmente também.

– E os Gryffindors? Que foi feito deles?

– Não confessaram, mas o Prof. Dumbledore preferiu não arriscar. Todos eles estão de castigo, menos o monitor.

– Mesmo? Mas ele deveria ser punido, justamente por ser um monitor.

– O Prof. Dumbledore garantiu que ele estava incapacitado na hora do ataque ao primo Severus. Portanto, não teve nada a ver com isso.

– Ainda assim, não me parece certo. – Narcissa ergueu o nariz perfeito. – De qualquer forma, estarei esperando você logo após a última aula. Acho que Hogwarts não é segura para nossa casa, ultimamente.


	4. Chapter 4 Lobo sai da toca

**Capítulo 4 – Lobo sai da toca**

As especulações fervilharam nos primeiros dias, especialmente porque ninguém sabia o que exatamente tinha acontecido a Severus Snape ou quando ele voltava. Os Slytherins trataram a prima Proserpina com cortesia e olhares clínicos.

Na verdade, os olhares clínicos de alguns dos rapazes terminaram sendo mais do que isso. Uma noite, enquanto Narcissa escovava os longos cabelos louros, Proserpina aproximou-se dela, imitando-lhe os movimentos para escovar os cabelos pretos alongados.

– Narcissa, você se incomoda se eu acompanhá-la a Hogsmeade no final de semana?

– Claro que não, Proserpina. Já tínhamos combinado isso antes. Por que pergunta?

– Rosier e Mulciber estavam tentando me convidar.

Narcissa ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Mesmo? E você acha que eles queriam...?

Vermelha, Proserpina abaixou a cabeça e assentiu. Baixinho, admitiu:

– Eles estavam me... me... paquerando.

– E você gostou?

– Não! – Proserpina tentava manter a voz baixa. – Claro que não!... O que eles vão dizer mais tarde, quando meu primo voltar?

– Nesse caso – Narcissa voltou a pentear os cabelos –, você poderia usar essa sabedoria a favor de seu primo, quando ele voltar.

Pensamentos decididamente Slytherins passaram pela cabeça de Severus.

**0o0 o0o 0o0**

Não era bonita, pensou Remus, reparando na moça com a flor vermelha no cabelo muito preto. Mas havia algo nela que o deixava intrigado. Ele se virou para a amiga mais próxima:

– Lily, você sabe quem é a moça sentada ao lado de Narcisa Black?

– Fala da prima de Severus?

– Prima de Severus?

– Foi o que ela disse. Engraçado que ele nunca mencionou uma prima para mim. Eles realmente se parecem, então deve ser mesmo uma prima.

– E onde está ele?

A moça deu de ombros.

– Ninguém sabe. Ele teve que voltar para casa de repente. O Prof. Dumbledore acha que isso é obra de seus amigos.

– James?

– E Sirius, bem como Peter. Estão todos em detenção.

– Provavelmente mereceram – sussurrou Remus.

– Eu só estou imaginando o que aconteceu com Severus. Agora que nós não nos falamos mais, eu não sei como ele está.

– E você não poderia mandar uma coruja para a mãe dele?

– Não. – Ela pareceu horrorizada com a idéia. – No primeiro ano de Hogwarts, Severus mandou uma coruja, dando notícias. O pai dele quase matou o animal. Ele odeia tudo sobre magia.

– E como é o nome da prima de Snape?

– Proserpina. A gente podia achar que seria Severina. Eles são mesmo muito parecidos. Genes fortes, esses dos Prince.

– É, devem ser.

Remus voltou-se para a sua refeição, mas com os olhos observou a jovem, que sempre estava grudada com Narcissa Black. Então decidiu que valeria a pena conhecê-la. Bastava achar uma oportunidade.

A oportunidade se apresentou bem antes do que ele previra. No dia seguinte, Remus viu a moça de cabelos pretos ornados por uma flor vermelha sentada embaixo de uma árvore à beira do lago. Remus notou que era um local onde Severus também gostava de ir para ler.

– Olá.

A moça estava tão absorta que se assustou com a aproximação do rapaz. Ele se apressou a dizer:

– Desculpe, não quis assustá-la. Posso me sentar?

Grandes olhos negros o observaram com tanta atenção que Remus chegou a sentir um arrepio. Ela respondeu:

– Se quiser...

– Remus Lupin. – Esticou a mão. – E você é Proserpina Prince, não?

– Sim. – Ela apertou a mão. – Prazer.

– Eu soube o que aconteceu com Severus. Ele está bem?

– Eles ainda não sabem se ele vai ficar bem. Por que pergunta?

– Estou preocupado, só isso.

Ela o encarou, com o rosto fechado.

– Primo Severus me falou de você. É aquele garoto que anda com a turma do Potter. Provavelmente foram eles que machucaram meu primo.

– Olhe, eu sinto muito. Não tive nada a ver com aquilo.

– Então por que está aqui?

– Só queria lhe fazer companhia.

– Por quê? Não é amigo de Severus. Eu sei que não é, então não tente me enganar.

– Não quero enganá-la. Não, não sou amigo de Severus, mas lamento isso. Ele não quer minha amizade, mas eu gostaria de ser amigo dele.

– Por quê?

Remus enrubesceu.

– Bom, meus amigos jamais iriam me deixar ser amigo dele, de qualquer modo. Provavelmente também não vão gostar de nos ver conversando tampouco. Mas eu gostaria de ser seu amigo, se me aceitar.

Ele viu os olhos negros se estreitarem. O rosto feminino adquiriu feições de desconfiança.

– De novo, por quê? Uma aposta com sua turma? Um tipo de brincadeira?

– Não, não. Pode acreditar, eu realmente quero ser seu amigo. – Antes que ela repetisse a pergunta, ele acrescentou. – Olhe, eu me preocupo com Severus. Sinto-me culpado pelo que aconteceu.

– O Prof. Dumbledore diz que você estava doente naquele dia. Que não teve nada a ver com isso.

– Sim, é verdade. Eu não estava com eles.

Proserpina o encarou longamente antes de dizer:

– Primo Severus me falou sobre sua doença. Ele tem uma teoria.

Remus sentiu um buraco no seu estômago. Sim, Severus diria à prima que desconfiava da presença de um lobisomem em Hogwarts. Ele abaixou a cabeça, desanimado. A moça desafiou:

– Não quer saber que teoria é?

Remus a encarou:

– Provavelmente Severus está certo em sua teoria. Ele é muito esperto e muito perceptivo. Não se pode enganar Severus facilmente.

Pela primeira vez, os olhos escuros o encararam com algo mais do que desprezo. Foi tão rápido que Remus não conseguiu distinguir se foi surpresa ou admiração nos dois cristais pretos que o encaravam de maneira tão penetrante. Ele continuou:

– Bom, Severus é uma pessoa muito inteligente, você sabe.

– Sim, eu sei. Mas não imaginava que você soubesse. Pelo que Primo Severus me disse...

– Receio que, infelizmente, Severus não me conheça tão bem quanto eu gostaria. Ele jamais permitiria que eu me aproximasse, por causa dos meus amigos, como você sabe.

– E o que o faz pensar que eu acredito em suas palavras?

– Você não tem motivo, eu reconheço. Mas só posso dizer que sou sincero.

Ela indagou:

– Você está... me paquerando?

Remus arregalou os olhos:

– Você pensou... Oh, não! Não, não é nada disso!... Eu não pensaria nisso.

De algum modo, aquela foi a coisa errada a se dizer. A jovem fechou a cara e deu-lhe as costas:

– Claro. Você jamais iria querer namorar a prima de Snivellus, eu sei. Aposto como você e seus amigos já têm um apelido tão horrível quanto esse para mim.

– Não!... Quer dizer, não é isso! Você entendeu errado.

Ela fechou o livro e se levantou:

– Oh, não, eu acho que entendi muito bem. Como você disse, nossa família é muito inteligente. Para seu governo, saiba que dois rapazes já requisitaram a minha companhia. Talvez eu deva procurá-los e não perder meu tempo com alguém que só quer brincar comigo. Boa tarde, Sr. Lupin.

– Não! – Ela ia se afastando, e ele segurou o seu braço. – Proserpina, não se vá! Você não está me deixando explicar! Por favor!

– E o que você tem a me explicar?

– Não tenho nada contra você. Não quero namorá-la não por sua causa. Mas é que eu não namoro meninas. Eu sou gay.


	5. Chapter 5 A conversa continua

**Capítulo 5 – A conversa continua**

Proserpina finalmente parou e encarou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e cicatrizes no rosto, surpresa:

– Você é... gay?

– Sim, gay. Portanto, você está perfeitamente segura comigo. Não tenho motivos escusos, nem quero tirar vantagem de você.

A moça sabia que aquela informação provavelmente decepcionaria muitas garotas, mas, de algum modo, Proserpina não se decepcionou. Ao contrário: Severus, dentro de Proserpina, sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

– Eu... não sabia.

– Bom, eu não ando por aí anunciando aos quatro ventos. Meus próprios amigos não comentam. Claro que eles sabem, mas eles não são, então...

– Eles condenam você? – Ela parecia estarrecida. – Não o apóiam?

– Não, não me condenam. Eles são meus amigos. Mas não ficam à vontade, entende?

– E você tem namorado?

– Não. Sabe, tem a teoria de Severus também...

Proserpina baixou a voz:

– Ela é verdadeira? Você é um... – Ela baixou a voz a um mínimo: – ... lobisomem?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, parecendo envergonhado:

– Sim. Por isso eu fico doente na lua cheia. Isso afasta a chance de qualquer namorado. Ninguém vai querer um namorado que vira lobo, não é?

– Acho que não. – Ela deu de ombros. – Se eu gostasse muito de alguém, acho que tentaria ajudar.

– Como ajudar?

– Não sei. Mas eu não abandonaria meu namorado.

Remus a encarou:

– Você não tem medo? Não acha estranho um lobisomem em Hogwarts?

Proserpina respondeu, dando de ombros:

– Não é segredo que existem criaturas mágicas em Durmstrang, a minha escola. Na Europa Central, tem muitos vampiros. Alguns estudam na escola. Acho que Durmstrang é mais tolerante com criaturas mágicas do que Hogwarts.

– Eu quase fui estudar em Durmstrang. Se o Prof. Dumbledore não tivesse me aceitado como aluno, eu teria ido parar lá.

Pela primeira vez, Proserpina sorriu:

– E teríamos estudado juntos!

Remus respondeu ao sorriso:

– É mesmo.

– Acho que eu teria gostado de estudar com você, Remus Lupin. Você não é nada do que meu primo falou.

– Como eu disse, Severus é inteligente, mas não me conhece muito bem. Se pudéssemos ter sido amigos, isso tudo seria diferente.

– Ah, sim, teria sido. Com certeza. Oh, não! – O rosto dela adquiriu expressão alarmada. – Estou atrasada. Narcissa está me esperando para me vestir antes do jantar.

– Vocês parecem muito amigas.

– Meu primo me recomendou a ela, por causa do amigo dele, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius e Narcissa estão comprometidos para se casarem. Eu não conheço muita coisa em Hogwarts.

– Pode contar comigo. Que tal estudarmos juntos?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, um aluno mais novo, também Slytherin, veio correndo e gritando:

– Proserpina! Proserpina!

Ela se voltou para o rapaz, do quinto ano.

– Sim? Você é o primo de Narcissa, não é?

O rapaz olhou para Remus e confirmou:

– Sim, meu nome é Regulus Black. Prima Narcissa está procurando por você.

– Desculpe, Regulus. Eu vim ler no lago e o Sr. Lupin estava me fazendo companhia.

O rapaz de cabelos pretos olhou o Gryffindor com desconfiança:

– Eu conheço você. É amigo do meu irmão Sirius.

– Você é mais novo do que Sirius, não?

– É. Proserpina, é bom você saber que Mamãe expulsou Sirius de casa – disse Regulus, com um olhar maligno para Remus. – Então você pode ter uma idéia a respeito das companhias com quem ele anda.

Remus sorriu:

– Ah, então Sirius foi expulso de casa? O danado está dizendo aos quatro cantos que saiu de casa com uma herança antecipada de um tio. Eu não sabia que ele tinha sido expulso.

– Como deixei bem claro, meu irmão é a vergonha da família Black – disse o adolescente, com desprezo. – Proserpina, podemos ir? A Prima Narcissa me pediu que a escoltasse até o dormitório.

Remus fez uma reverência:

– Espero vê-la mais, Proserpina. Se você não se incomodar com minha companhia, espero que possamos ser amigos.

Proserpina lembrou-se de inclinar a cabeça como Narcissa a ensinara e deixou Regulus a levar até dentro do castelo. Mas, dentro de seu coração, havia uma palpitação diferente. Tão diferente que ela não se conteve: no dormitório, junto das demais alunas, ela comentou com Narcissa.

– Um dos Gryffindors veio falar comigo.

– Regulus me disse que você estava conversando com um dos membros do entourage de James Potter, o herói do Quidditch.

– Sim, é verdade. O nome dele é Remus Lupin.

– Ah, sim. O pobretão. Você sabe que ele e sua turma costumam perseguir seu primo, não sabe?

– Sei. Primo Severus me dizia que eles estavam sempre buscando deixá-lo em encrencas.

– Você tem motivos para presumir que esse Lupin vá tratar você de modo diferente de seu primo?

– Bom, ele disse que queria ser meu amigo. Desculpou-se muito pelo jeito que os amigos tratam Severus. Ele pareceu não concordar com as atitudes dos amigos.

– Mas não faz nada para impedi-los. De que adianta isso?

– É verdade.

Proserpina ficou pensativa. Ela sabia que, como diz o ditado, os leopardos não mudam suas manchas. Então, por que ela se sentia tão entusiasmada com a conversa de Remus?

– Proserpina, querida, ele estava fazendo avanços indesejados?

– Oh, não. Ele me confessou que é gay.

– Gay, é? Se for esse realmente o caso, o que ele ganharia com sua amizade?

– Ele disse querer minha amizade, só isso.

– Ou, talvez, ele queira colher informações sobre seu primo. Se puder entrar em contato com Severus, consulte-o a esse respeito.

– Eu acho que ele não aprovaria minha amizade com Remus.

– Em minha opinião, seu primo estaria tomando a atitude certa. Aquele rapaz não é confiável, querida. Se você não espera nada dele, é melhor nem começar uma amizade.

Proserpina sabia que as palavras de Narcissa eram corretas. Mas por que seu coração dizia que não? E por que Severus, escondido sob Proserpina, estava tão triste?


	6. Chapter 6 Interferência familiar

**Capítulo 6 – Interferência familiar**

– Chegou tarde.

– Desculpe, professor.

– Alguma mudança?

– Acho que sim, senhor. Estou começando a incorporar comportamentos femininos.

– Como assim?

– Hoje eu... fiz fofoca. – A confissão deixou Proserpina vermelha de vergonha.

– Você estava representando um papel, Severus. Muito natural você acompanhar as outras moças em suas, er, atividades.

– Não, senhor. Não foi representação. Veio naturalmente.

– Hum – fez Slughorn, debruçado sobre o caldeirão fumegante. – Isso pode ser significativo, claro. Vou mencionar isso a Dumbledore.

– Professor, algum progresso com Potter e sua gangue?

– Não. Eles se recusam a dizer o que usaram na sua poção. Dumbledore acredita que o resultado tenha sido uma infeliz combinação de um feitiço com a poção adulterada que você cozinhava.

– Se for esse o caso, pode ser quase impossível saber exatamente o que aconteceu comigo.

– Verdade. Mas não é de todo impossível conseguir reverter o dano. Vamos conseguir, meu rapaz.

Severus o encarou com o rosto adolescente, tentando confiar nas palavras. Slughorn apressou-se em acrescentar:

– Também pedimos ajuda para os amigos e parentes dos Gryffindors suspeitos. Quem sabe a pressão de familiares e colegas seja capaz de fazê-los repensarem suas atitudes?

Proserpina ou Severus, seja quem fosse, tinha grandes dúvidas de que aquilo pudesse ser eficiente no grupo de Potter.

Até que ele viu o poder de pressão de uma família.

Foi num jantar. Como sempre, Narcissa estava ao lado de Proserpina, atenta a qualquer deslize da menina Prince, quando um ruído chamou a atenção de todo Salão Principal.

Eram as portas se abrindo. Uma bruxa de trajes elegantes, com uma boina preta, entrou no Salão de maneira dramática e vociferou:

– Sirius Orion Black!

Todos se viraram para a mesa de Gryffindor, onde o rapaz de cabelos pretos parecia petrificado de horror. A mulher localizou-o e marchou até ele, parecendo furiosa:

– Que história é essa de você ter atacado um dos membros da família Prince?

Os alunos estavam todos de olhos arregalados, inclusive Proserpina, que nunca vira Sirius tão intimidado. A mulher obviamente tinha intenções de impor-se ainda mais, mas a voz do diretor Albus Dumbledore:

– Sra. Black, que surpresa agradável!

Walburga Black mal se deu conta da presença do diretor, mas como seria muito rude ignorá-lo, ela disse:

– Desculpe a invasão, Dumbledore, mas isso não vai demorar. – Ela se virou para o filho mais velho. – Então? Não vai se explicar? Por que atacou o rapaz?

Vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos, Sirius respondeu:

– Não foi um ataque!

– Como não? O rapaz está fora da escola, e a culpa é sua! Agora você vai pedir desculpas agora!

– Ms ele nem está aqui!

– A irmã dele, ou prima, está aqui! Portanto, pode ir lá pedir desculpas à moça! Você não é um corajoso Gryffindor? Então tenha coragem de obedecer à sua mãe! Vamos!

– Não pode mandar em mim! Você me deserdou!

– Deserdei, sim. Mas se não me obedecer, eu vou fazer coisa pior. Você sabe do que eu sou capaz. Agora!

Em seguida, para assombro de todos, Sirius se levantou da mesa de Gryffindor e foi até a mesa de Slytherin, uma expressão homicida em seu rosto quando seus olhos encontraram os do irmão Regulus. Então Sirius parou em frente a Proserpina e disse:

– Desculpe.

Walburga Black exigiu:

– Mais alto. Eu não ouvi.

Ele ergueu a voz, contrariado:

– Desculpe pelo que aconteceu a seu primo.

Proserpina ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse,mal contendo o sorriso de satisfação:

– Aceitarei suas desculpas – com uma condição.

– Qual?

– Quero que admita o que fez com o Primo Severus e que diga ao Prof. Dumbledore exatamente o que você e seus amigos fizeram.

O olhar agora era positivamente sanguinário. Com os dentes cerrados, ele disse:

– Eu admito o que fiz com Snivellus. Mas eu não vou dizer a você o que eu fiz!

Ela ergueu o nariz e deu de ombros:

– Não importa. Você vai dizer ao Prof. Dumbledore, como sua mãe mandou, não vai? Ou isso, ou eu vou exigir que você pague sua dívida em tarefas. Sua mãe vai concordar que isso seria compensação justa pelo que fez meu primo sofrer.

Proserpina encarou a Sra. Black, que assentiu com a cabeça. Se pudesse, Sirius teria matado a moça com um olhar, mas optou por deixar o salão por uma porta, onde o Prof. Dumbledore já o esperava. Eles provavelmente teriam uma conversa regada a chá e dropes de limão. A Sra. Black acompanhou os dois, mas não sem antes parar na mesa de Slytherin e dizer a Proserpina:

– Minha querida, mande meus sentimentos à sua família. Os Prince são uma família distinta e espero que esse incidente não estrague a nossa longa história de alianças.

Proserpina deu um sorrisinho e inclinou a cabeça:

– Com certeza, madame. Em nome de minha família, agradeço sua consideração.

A velha senhora olhou para o outro lado da mesa:

– E parabéns, Reggie, querido. Mamãe está orgulhosa de você.

A exemplo do irmão, Regulus Black desejou ardentemente que o chão milenar de Hogwarts se abrisse para ele se esconder. Sua mãe foi embora, atrás de Sirius e Dumbledore, mas os olhares das centenas de alunos de Hogwarts estavam todos nele.

Satisfeita, Proserpina pegou o guardanapo do colo e, com um toque de faceirice, limpou um inexistente resíduo de comida do canto do lábio. Narcissa sorriu para ela, orgulhosa.

Do outro lado do salão, Remus olhou a exibição com um olho clínico.


	7. Chapter 7 Decisões

**Capítulo 7 – Decisões**

Nas próximas semanas, Remus Lupin esperou todas as oportunidades possíveis para se aproximar de Proserpina. Ele passou a procurar a moça naquele local no lago, a esperá-la na biblioteca, e também a freqüentar os corredores que davam para as masmorras, onde ficavam os dormitórios de Slytherin.

Ele não podia evitar os olhares gélidos de Narcissa Black, mas os olhos pretos de Proserpina sempre pareciam conter algo mais do que desconfiança. Ao menos era o que Remus sempre achava.

– Você conhece muito sobre Poções – comentou Remus. – Como seu primo.

Proserpina empalideceu ligeiramente antes de responder:

– Acho que alguns talentos são herdados na família. Você também tem jeito com Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ele deu de ombros:

– Não sei se é herdado. Talvez seja instintivo.

Os dois estavam na biblioteca, e Madame Pince fez um "Shh" geral para todos que estavam no local. Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns minutos.

– Nessa semana tem visita a Hogsmeade – cochichou Remus.

– Isso mesmo.

– Gostaria de ir comigo?

Proserpina o encarou, e Remus viu a desconfiança em seus olhos pretos.

– Eu prometi ir com Narcissa Black falar com Lucius Malfoy. Ele me ajudou muito, ela também.

– Mas você precisa ficar o tempo todo com eles? Podemos nos encontrar mais tarde, então. Pode ser?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

– Falarei com Narcissa. Vamos ver o que é possível fazer.

– Bom, eu nem perguntei se você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo. Quer?

– Eu quero, sim. Você não parece ser tão ruim como meu primo dizia. – Ela viu que ele ia contra-argumentar e concluiu: – Mas, como você disse, Severus não conhecia você muito bem.

– Espero que você possa ajudar a corrigir essas noções que ele tem a meu respeito.

De repente, ela ficou vermelha, e as sobrancelhas se fecharam:

– Então é isso que eu sou? Uma fonte de informações e uma ponte para chegar até meu primo?

– Não! – Remus pareceu horrorizado. – Não, não é nada disso!

Madame Pince chegou perto dos dois:

– Silêncio, vocês dois! Ou vou ter que pedir que saiam da biblioteca.

Proserpina recolheu seus livros e saiu, dizendo numa voz gelada:

– Eu já estava de saída mesmo.

– Não! – Remus recolheu seus livros e foi atrás dela. – Proserpina, espere!

Madame Pince ainda estava reclamando quando Remus a alcançou, no corredor:

– Proserpina, por favor! Eu não quis dar essa impressão. Na verdade, não é essa minha intenção.

Ela parecia ainda muito irritada:

– É por isso que você me convidou? Para continuar a me interrogar e supri-lo de informações sobre Severus?

– Não, não! – Remus começou a se angustiar. – Eu queria falar com você. Conversar num lugar sossegado, sem sermos interrompidos.

Ela pareceu ficar intrigada:

– Conversar sobre o quê?

– Você saberá se aceitar meu convite. Mas eu vou esperar sua resposta.

Foi a vez de Remus sair, tentando disfarçar o coração acelerado. Ao menos ele não tinha sido rejeitado logo de cara!

Por sua vez, Proserpina ficou acompanhando a figura de Remus se afastando no corredor, pensativa. Ela não se irritava com a presença dele, em si, mas era o seu lado Severus que estava achando tudo aquilo estranho.

Na verdade, desde que Sirius Black revelara o que ele tinha usado contra Severus, as chances de que aquela confusão toda ser desfeita rapidamente aumentaram muito. Ele estava esperançoso por isso, claro, mas no seu coração havia uma pequena dorzinha. Severus não queria admitir que essa dorzinha estivesse relacionada à volta da relação antiga que mantinha com Remus Lupin. Naquelas semanas em que Remus se tornara amigo de Proserpina, Severus conhecera um lado diferente do rapaz.

Aliás, ele conhecera um lado de Remus Lupin que muito agradara à sua incipiente homossexualidade. Talvez por isso ele tivesse ficado tão irritado. Porque ele sabia que, quando Proserpina se fosse, Remus Lupin também iria embora da vida de Severus. Não haveria chance para mais nada: nem amizade, muito menos algo mais.

– Você precisa se decidir, querida – comentou Narcissa, quando elas conversaram mais tarde.

Proserpina não acreditou no que estava fazendo: fofocando de novo! Mas ela não conseguia resistir à tentação de comentar o que Remus dissera, o que Remus fizera.

Esse negócio de ser adolescente, e mulher, ainda por cima, era muito complicado. Mas ele não resistia à compulsão de falar sobre o que estava sentindo. Bem coisa de mulher.

– A companhia dele não me é desagradável – admitiu Proserpina. – Mas fico pensando no meu primo. Não acho que ele aprovaria nossa amizade.

– Ouso dizer que está certa, minha amiga.

– Seria muito bom se meu primo pudesse ser amigo dele também.

– Aliás, sobre isso, você sabe quando Severus vai voltar? Ouvi dizer que isso poderia ser mais cedo do que pensávamos inicialmente.

– Sim, talvez. Ainda não tem nada certo.

– Vai ser uma pena quando você se for, Proserpina. Gostei muito de sua companhia.

– Eu também. Gostaria que as coisas mudassem quando meu primo voltar. Ele não me disse que você era uma pessoa tão legal.

Narcissa ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

– Ainda bem. Caso contrário, eu ia parecer uma Hufflepuff.

Proserpina deu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

– Bem, até mais tarde. Vou ajudar o Prof. Slughorn naquele projeto.

– Está bem.

**0o0 o0o 0o0**

– Proserpina! Proserpina!

Ela se virou, intrigada por ver a moça de Gryffindor correndo em sua direção.

– Sim?

– Olá! Você não me conhece, meu nome é Lily Evans.

Proserpina ergueu uma sobrancelhas. Lily disse:

– Talvez seu primo tenha comentado a meu respeito. Éramos amigos.

– Sim, ele comentou. Ele comentou precisamente que a amizade foi terminada.

A moça de cabelos ruivos enrubesceu.

– É verdade, mas eu me preocupo com ele. Como ele está? Você tem notícias?

– Temos nos comunicado regularmente, sim – confirmou Proserpina, um tom malicioso na voz. – Por que o interesse?

– Como eu disse, eu me preocupo com ele.

– Você é amiga daqueles arruaceiros de quem meu primo tanto falou.

Lily ficou ainda mais vermelha:

– Olhe quem fala. Você tem andado muito com Remus.

Ao contrário do que Lily imaginou, Proserpina não perdeu a pose. Ergueu o nariz e lembrou, numa voz sedosa:

– Se tivesse prestado atenção, teria visto que o seu amigo é quem anda correndo atrás de mim.

– Olhe, Proserpina, eu não quero discutir com você. Só queria notícias de meu amigo.

– _**Ex**_-amigo – frisou ela, friamente. – Severus está melhorando rapidamente, se isso realmente lhe interessa.

– E o que ele tem?

– Essa informação, lamento dizer, seu amigo Black só disse ao Prof. Dumbledore. Nem eu mesma sei o que ele tem. Só sei que foi grave o suficiente para ficar longe de Hogwarts, talvez até internado em St. Mungo's. Espero que seus amigos estejam satisfeitos.

– Proserpina, eu não concordo com as ações deles. Também não concordo com a escolha que Sev fez de seus amigos, e foi por isso que nós deixamos de nos falar. Não tenho nada contra você.

Proserpina suspirou e suavizou a voz:

– Você era amiga de meu primo. Ele era muito afeiçoado a você. Vivia falando: "Lily isso, Lily aquilo". Ficou muito decepcionado quando você não o perdoou pelo que ele disse. – A moça ia se justificar, mas Proserpina ergueu a mão. – Não precisa me dizer nada. Isso não me diz respeito. É entre vocês dois. Mas espero que entenda que vou apoiar meu primo.

Lily assentiu:

– Está bem, então.

Ela ia saindo quando Proserpina chamou:

– Ei, Evans! – Lily se virou e Proserpina disse, com um sorriso tímido: – Ele vai gostar de saber que você perguntou por ele.

Lily devolveu o sorriso. Dentro de Proserpina, Severus sentiu o coração bem mais leve.


	8. Chapter 8 Uma perguntinha

**Capítulo 8 – Uma perguntinha**

– Então, o que era tão importante que você queria falar comigo?

– Bom, er... É que tem uma coisa engraçada acontecendo.

"_Engraçado é pouco_", pensou Proserpina, olhando em volta.

Ali estava ela, sentada em frente a Remus Lupin no salão de chá de Madame Puddifoot, apreciando um lanche na tarde de sábado. Eles estavam rodeados por alunos de Hogwarts, todos aproveitando o passeio a Hogsmeade. Mais especificamente, eles estavam rodeados de casais de Hogwarts.

– Se você queria discrição, não podia ter escolhido algum lugar menos óbvio? Metade de Hogwarts está aqui.

– Esqueça os outros. Eu precisava falar com você que... Bom, você sabe que eu sou gay, e prefiro meninos, não?

– Sim, você deixou isso bem claro.

– Então... eu não entendo. – Ele suspirou e encarou-a. – Por que eu estou pensando em você o tempo todo? Por que é tão difícil ficar longe de você, Proserpina?

Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada. Remus continuou, um sorriso nervoso:

– Ah, está vendo! Eu sabia que você ia reagir assim. Porque eu também estou um pouco assustado. E surpreso. Droga. Eu não consigo ser gay com você.

Ela ainda não conseguia encontrar palavras. Tentou tomar um pouco do chá, mas descobriu que as mãos tremiam tanto que não conseguiria erguer a xícara sem derramar.

Remus continuava, os olhos fixos nelas, a voz suave:

– Por isso eu queria falar com você. Eu não quero trair sua confiança em mim. Eu lhe disse que podia ficar segura comigo, porque eu não tinha interesse sexual em garotas. Mas agora parece que eu tenho interesse. Quero dizer, meu interesse é em apenas uma garota, mas aparentemente eu não sou tão gay quanto achava. Ao menos com você.

– E... – A voz de Proserpina falhou, então ela tossiu para clarear a garganta. – Hum, o que você pretende fazer?

– Deixo a decisão em suas mãos. Se você quiser continuar minha amiga, eu adorarei. Mas vou entender se você não quiser. Só que, se você não quiser ser minha amiga, eu tenho uma proposta para você.

– Proposta?

– Sim. Porque eu não quero mais ser seu amigo.

– Não?

– Não. Eu quero ser seu namorado.

Agora sim, os olhos negros se arregalaram.

– Você quer... ?

– Sim, por favor.

– Mas... Eu vou embora de Hogwarts daqui a pouco!... Não tem muito futuro se eu vou embora, não é?

– Isso não impede que tenhamos um namoro durante algum tempo. Pode não ser muito, mas pelo menos teremos um tempo só nosso. Melhor isso do que nada. Eu gostaria muito disso, Proserpina. Mas se você não quiser, eu vou respeitar sua vontade e tentar me contentar em ser apenas seu amigo.

Agora Proserpina estava vermelha. Ela jamais poderia imaginar algo como aquilo. Estava completamente surpresa.

– Eu... Posso pensar na sua... proposta?

– Oh. – Ele pareceu decepcionado. – Bem... Acho que sim. Isso deve tê-la surpreendido.

– Admito que sim, me surpreendeu. Preciso... explorar meus sentimentos. – Ela se ergueu. – Não é só isso. Narcissa e seu noivo me aguardam. Eu prometi que os veria.

– Claro. Deixe-me acompanhá-la.

Sabiamente, Remus evitou encontrar-se com Narcissa e Lucius ao acompanhar Proserpina. O elegante casal e sua protegida foram se sentar numa das mesas das Três Vassouras.

– Então, Proserpina, – Lucius mal conseguia esconder o sorrisinho sarcástico –, ouvi dizer que você anda congraçando com alunos de Gryffindor.

– Com _um_ aluno de Gryffindor em especial – corrigiu Narcissa, também sorrindo.

– Remus Lupin é o nome dele – esclareceu Proserpina, esforçando-se para não parecer constrangida. – Ele tem me ajudado nas matérias.

– Pelo que Narcissa me disse, vocês têm passado tempo juntos – observou Lucius.

– Ele tem sido bastante solícito.

Narcissa explicou para Lucius:

– Aparentemente, querido, ele é gay. Que infelicidade.

– Para Proserpina, talvez. Já Severus pode ficar feliz com a informação. – Proserpina ficou vermelha. – Oh, mas espere. Seu Gryffindor não sabe que Severus também é gay. Na verdade, ele é amigo de Proserpina, mas jamais será amigo de Severus. Estou certo?

As palavras de Lucius – ferinas, mas verdadeiras – causaram uma dorzinha incômoda no coração de Proserpina. Ela, porém, tentou superar:

– Em essência, sim. Mas devo dizer que houve ... avanços.

Uma elegante sobrancelha se ergueu:

– Verdade? Gostaria de ouvir mais sobre isso.

– Descobri hoje que meu amigo aparentemente não é gay no que se refere a Proserpina. Recebi uma proposta para namorar Remus Lupin.

Lucius abriu um sorriso e Narcissa ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

– Ora, ora, ora – divertiu-se o herdeiro dos Malfoy. – Nossa garota aqui está se revelando uma sedutora de mão cheia...

A moça loura mal podia conter sua admiração:

– Eu pensei que trazer a tia Walburga para obrigar o nojento do meu primo Sirius a pedir desculpas a você na frente da escola inteira fosse esperto, mas essa foi uma jogada de mestre, querida. Eu tiro meu chapéu para você, Proserpina. Você deixa seu primo orgulhoso.

– Então qual é o plano? – quis saber Lucius. – Vai enlouquecê-lo com seus poderes de sedução e depois abandoná-lo, Proserpina?

Ela deu de ombros e sorveu um pouco da Butterbeer, lembrando:

– Ele vai terminar sendo abandonado de qualquer jeito. Tudo indica que Primo Severus vai voltar em breve.

Lucius tomou um longo gole de vinho, sorrindo:

– De qualquer jeito, a vingança será servida. E você se mostrou extremamente hábil, estrategicamente esperando a hora de atacar e sabendo quando recuar. Definitivamente, você é alguém que merece ser acompanhado depois de Hogwarts, Severus.

A moça com a flor vermelha na cabeça sibilou:

– Eu sou _Proserpina_. Severus não está aqui.

– Desculpe, o erro foi meu. Sua atitude é correta. Desse jeito, você jamais perde a perspectiva. Cada vez você me agrada mais... Proserpina. – Ele voltou a atenção para o vinho e indagou, casualmente: – Quando será?

– O quê?

– Seu primo. Quando ele volta?

– Não se sabe exatamente. Prof. Slughorn acredita que será em breve.

– Mantenha-me informado – pediu Lucius. – Será uma pena quando se for, Proserpina. Sentirei saudades. Tente ensinar uma coisinha ou duas a seu primo. Será definitivamente uma melhoria.

Narcisa ainda não parara de rir.

– Querida, ainda estou pasma com seu plano. Quero dizer, Lucius teve que acionar o nome Malfoy e ameaçar o casamento para fazer tia Walburga vir até Hogwarts. Imagine o que isso vai fazer com seu Romeu!... – Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um gorjeio leve, a título de risada. – O pobretão vai ficar arrasado. Acho até que vai desistir da bissexualidade e se ater a perseguir apenas membros de seu próprio sexo.

– Boa sorte para ele – zombou Lucius.

Proserpina juntou-se às risadas. Por dentro, porém, sua vontade era de correr daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Por mais que fosse uma mentira e que ela não tivesse a mínima intenção de enganar Remus daquele jeito, a mera menção da armadilha fazia Severus se sentir doente consigo mesmo.


	9. Chapter 9 Ineditismos

**Capítulo 9 – Ineditismos**

– Você perdeu a cabeça?

– Do que está falando?

– Você foi até Madame Puddifoot? Com a Snivella?

– Eu já pedi para não chamar a Srta. Prince assim, Sirius.

– Então agora é Srta. Prince?

– Ela é minha amiga.

– Por isso pergunto de novo: você perdeu a cabeça, Moony? O que está pensando, fazendo amizade com aquela Slytherin?

– Eu não quero brigar com você, Sirius. Agradeceria se ficasse fora dos meus assuntos.

– Mas nós somos amigos, Moony. Não somos?

– Claro que sim. Mas algumas de suas atitudes, Sirius, não são nada diferentes do que você acusa os Slytherins. Você os discrimina por causa de sua casa. Já pensou que, se tentássemos nos dar bem com eles, talvez tudo pudesse ser diferente?

– Não acredito nisso! Agora você está defendendo aquelas cobras?

– Não estou defendendo ninguém. Só estou dizendo que você pode discriminar Slytherins, tanto quanto eles discriminam quem não tem sangue puro. No caso específico da Srta. Prince, acho bom avisá-lo que eu pedi que ela fosse minha namorada.

– Você o quê?

– Você ouviu muito bem. Portanto, saiba que, se ela aceitar, eu vou passar ainda mais tempo com ela.

– Mas... Moony, ela não é seu tipo! Droga, ela não é nem do seu sexo!

Ele abriu um sorrisinho:

– Por ela, eu estou disposto a fazer algumas concessões.

– Oh, bom, uma vagina é uma concessão e tanto.

– Você precisa ser tão grosseiro? Mencionar partes íntimas de uma dama não é educado.

– Quer saber? Você pode fazer o que quiser. Não vou mais me preocupar com você. Nem quero saber se isso é um plano daquela casa para humilhar você. Aliás, eles podem estar rindo de você agora mesmo! E eu não vou me preocupar com isso.

– Ótimo. Assim é melhor para todo mundo, eu acho.

– Argh!

Com mais uma fileira de palavrões, Sirius deixou Remus em paz. O rapaz sorriu para si mesmo, olhando seu amigo animago sair.

No mesmo dia, Remus teve sua resposta. Ele e Proserpina eram um casal. A revelação veio após o jantar. Ela estava esperando por ele na porta do Salão Principal, onde, impossivelmente vermelha, revelou sua decisão. Sem jeito, ela tentou pegar a mão dele. Com carinho, Remus a aceitou e, de mãos dadas, os dois rumaram à Torre de Astronomia, sob os cochichos de praticamente todo o corpo estudantil.

**0o0 o0o 0o0**

Dizer que estava nervosa era minimizar os sentimentos de Proserpina Prince. Lá estava ela, na Torre de Astronomia, o lugar preferido para amassos e encontros românticos de todos os alunos e Hogwarts, na companhia de Remus Lupin. E ele parecia especialmente predador, notou ela, num misto de frisson e terror.

– Eu... – A voz dela estava toda estranha – Eu... preciso dizer que não sei muito dessas coisas...

– Está tentando me dizer que ninguém em Durmstrang esteve interessado na sua beleza rara e extraordinária?

– Não precisa mentir, Remus. – Ela abaixou a cabeça. – Eu sei que não sou bonita.

Ele usou um dedo para erguer-lhe o queixo:

– Eu falei que sua beleza é rara. Não é uma beleza que se encontra com facilidade, como a dessas moças com feitiços de glamour e de cosmética. A gente nota que é diferente. Foi isso que me atraiu em você.

Proserpina sorriu, tímida, e voltou a baixar a cabeça. Remus quis saber:

– Posso perguntar se você tinha algum namorado em Durmstrang?

– Não.

– Ninguém? Nem mesmo um amigo especial?

– Bom... – Uma imagem de Lily se formou na mente de Severus. – Havia alguém... Mas nós nos afastamos.

– Ah, que pena. Ele é quem saiu perdendo. – Remus a abraçou e sentiu que ela tremia ligeiramente. – Está com frio?

Sem falar nada, ela abanou a cabeça, negando. Remus a encarou, os olhos pretos profundos mirando diretamente nos dele.

– Proserpina, você confia em mim? Sabe que eu não faria nada para magoá-la, não?

Ela assentiu, e ele sentou-se ainda mais perto dela.

– Então... Você se importaria se eu beijasse você?

– Não...

O coração de Proserpina acelerou-se ainda mais quando Remus se virou para ela e, suavemente, aproximou-se de seu rosto. Seus lábios se encostaram, e era um toque doce e suave, a princípio. Só que aquilo foi provocando sensações incríveis naquele corpo desconhecido. Não era só isso, notou Proserpina. Aquele corpo também era traiçoeiro.

Pois logo, por sua própria vontade, os braços dela o envolveram, e os lábios se entreabriram e uma língua curiosa apareceu para levá-la a uma dimensão inteiramente nova. Seu corpo experimentava níveis intensos de adrenalina, uma energia que parecia permear todas as suas células.

Ela abriu os olhos quando seus lábios se separaram, e Remus sorria para ela. Era mais com os olhos do que com os lábios.

– Foi muito melhor do que eu imaginava.

– Você imaginava?

– Ah, sim. Muitas vezes imaginei como seria beijar seus lábios, cheirar seus cabelos. Sabe que seus cabelos é que me atraíram?

– Cabelos?

– Sim. Eles são naturais, não usam muitos cosméticos. Só o shampoo, um cremezinho e esse prendedor com uma flor.

Ela arregalou os olhos:

– Como você sabe tudo isso?

Ele deu de ombros:

– Tenho alguns sentidos aguçados. Mas a flor tem algum feitiço preservativo, não tem?

– Sim. Ela não se manteria por tanto tempo. Eu ia colher outra, mas... fiquei distraída.

Remus acariciou o rosto dela. Proserpina sorriu, as faces enrubescendo.

– Como eu disse, sem feitiços de glamour. Você também não usa muitos cosméticos ou maquiagem.

Ela tinha a resposta pronta:

– Em Durmstrang, não ligamos muito para aparência. Ainda bem que a prima Narcissa me orientou para algumas coisas que são valorizadas em Hogwarts.

– Bom, eu tenho certeza de que foram apenas uns conselhos pequenos. Você não precisa dessas coisas, eu lhe disse.

Proserpina sentiu um calorzinho gostoso ouvindo aquelas palavras. Eram aceitação pura. Ela se sentia segura e acarinhada com Remus. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, ela tinha se sentido assim, não com essa intensidade.

Erguendo a cabeça, olhou para ele, observando os cabelos castanhos, mais escuros assim de perto do que pareciam de longe. Ela sorriu, ele respondeu.

Um novo beijo, um que confortou Proserpina. Mas Severus chorou por dentro. Aquele homem podia ser a rocha e um apoio para Proserpina, mas Severus não tinha sequer aquele conforto. Ele era sozinho.

Naquele momento Severus sentia essa solidão de maneira mais intensa do que nunca.


	10. Chapter 10 Separação

**Capítulo 10 – Separação**

– Olhe, eu sinto muito, mas não há nada que se possa fazer.

– Eu entendo, mas é que... vou sentir sua falta.

Remus sorriu e abraçou Proserpina, beijando-a na testa com ternura.

– E eu também vou sentir sua falta, querida. Mas serão apenas uns poucos dias.

– Não sei se vou agüentar, Remus.

Ele beijou-a com carinho.

– Eu voltarei para você.

Num impulso, ela tirou o prendedor de cabelo. As madeixas cascatearam livremente, e ela soltou-as com os dedos. Depois colocou o prendedor nas mãos deles:

– Leve com você.

– Mas é seu prendedor. Como vai prender seu cabelo se me der ele?

– Eu faço outro. Eu lhe disse que estava mesmo para colher outra flor.

– Vermelho combina muito bem com seu cabelo preto. Ficarei curioso para ver que flor vai escolher.

– Então você voltará daqui a alguns dias.

– É só a lua cheia diminuir de intensidade e já poderei voltar.

– Mal posso esperar. Já estou com saudade.

– Mas serão só alguns dias.

– Eu sei, Remus. Mas é que não temos tanto tempo. Odeio perder estes dias que poderia passar com você.

– Entendo. Mas não se engane: o sentimento é mútuo.

– E se eu... pudesse visitá-lo? Ajudar você na sua... condição. Posso?

Ele empalideceu. Ficou todo tenso, e o rosto adquiriu uma carranca.

– Nem pense. Proserpina, eu falo sério. É muito perigoso. Pode ir tirando isso da cabeça. Não quero ouvir você falando nisso novamente. Entendeu?

– Claro. – Ela o abraçou. – Desculpe. Não quis deixar você nervoso.

– Então, que tal ir lá para o lago? Ainda não está muito frio.

Ela concordou e o casalzinho saiu, abraçadinho, rumo ao lago. Eles pareciam bem juntos, e não havia nada que pudesse ameaçá-los.

Ou haveria?

**0o0 o0o 0o0**

– Boas notícias, Srta. Prince!

O tom entusiasmado do Prof. Slughorn fez Proserpina animar-se um pouco. Era o primeiro dia da lua cheia e ela sentia falta de Remus mais do que achara possível.

– Boas notícias, professor? Estamos próximos de uma cura?

O homem largo e careca segurou a pança ao rir:

– Próximos de uma cura? Minha querida Srta. Prince, acho que podemos curá-la agora mesmo!

O sorriso dela caiu:

– Agora mesmo? Agora?

– Sim, nesse exato instante. Que tal? Pronta para deixar nosso jovem Severus Snape sair para brincar após todo esse tempo?

Ela empalideceu. Não!... Não podia!...

_Remus..._

Ela tinha que ser rápida.

– Mas Professor, isso não seria estranho? Digo, se Proserpina sumir de repente, isso vai ser muito estranho com os outros alunos e professores. Sem mencionar que isso seria descortês com Narcissa Black e Lucius Malfoy. Eles foram de tanta ajuda para Proserpina.

– Ora, isso é muita consideração de sua parte. Sim, sem falar que realmente pareceria estranho. Mas estou surpreso. Eu imaginei que gostaria logo de sair dessa sua dificuldade.

Proserpina apressou-se em dizer:

– Por favor, não me interprete mal, Professor. Eu agradeço muito tudo que está fazendo e o que fez por mim. Também tenho muita pressa em voltar ao meu verdadeiro eu, por se dizer. Mas acho que Proserpina merece uma despedida, não acha?

O professor de Poções enrolou os generosos bigodes, como se estivesse ponderando com eles. Então, assentiu:

– Acredito que tenha razão, Srta. Prince. Vou alertar o Prof. Dumbledore de nosso progresso. Por que não dedica o seu dia amanhã a despedir-se dos amigos e a anunciar a volta de seu primo Severus Snape?

– Sim, senhor. Boa idéia.

Naquela noite, Proserpina não dormiu. Seu pior pesadelo tinha se tornado realidade. Não era só a separação de Remus, mas o fato de não poder dizer adeus. Afinal, a lua cheia ainda estava plena.

Não havia tempo.

Ela tinha se tornado naquela criatura cruel e desprezível de que Lucius e Narcissa tinham falado, na taverna Três Vassouras.

**0o0 o0o 0o0**

A despeito de tudo, inclusive de si mesma, na manhã seguinte, Proserpina viu suas pernas a guiando até a mesa no extremo oposto do Salão Principal. Ela sabia que haveria murmúrios, mas o som do seu próprio sangue bombeando furiosamente estava predominando em seus ouvidos no momento.

Proserpina não acreditava no que estava fazendo.

– Black?

– O que você quer?

– Gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

– Um favor – ele repetiu devagar, encarando-a como se ela o repugnasse. – E por que acha que eu faria um favor a você?

– Porque seu amigo iria gostar. E porque eu jamais pediria outra coisa a você.

– Hum, essa segunda parte me interessou.

James Potter a encarou:

– O que você quer?

– Um simples favor. – Ela estava quase rosnando, arrependida de ter tomado aquela atitude. Mas Remus merecia aquele sacrifício. – Olhe, se isso é tão difícil para vocês, não se incomodem.

Ela ia dar meia volta, quando ouviu a voz de Lily Evans:

– Proserpina, espere.

Lily, sempre Lily.

– Que posso fazer por você?

Proserpina mostrou a carta:

– Gostaria que entregasse isso a seu amigo Lupin quando ele voltar.

Sirius quis saber:

– Por que não entrega você mesma?

Ela apertou os lábios, como se temesse as palavras que sairiam deles:

– Não poderei fazer isso. Meu primo está para voltar, e eu tenho que ir embora.

– Mas... vai embora assim? – Sirius parecia indignado. – Não vai nem se dar ao trabalho de se despedir dele? Que espécie de garota é você? É covarde a esse ponto?

– Não me chame de covarde! – Ela rosnou, mas logo se controlou para acrescentar: – Eu não tenho escolha. O Prof. Dumbledore disse que eu tenho que ir embora quando o Primo Severus voltar.

– Snivellus, aquele...

– Cale a boca, Sirius! – gritou Lily. Ela se virou para a moça de cabelos negros. – Proserpina, se preferir, eu entregarei sua carta.

Lily ofereceu o lugar a seu lado a Proserpina, que aceitou, grata. Ela entregou a carta a Lily, pesarosa. A moça de cabelos avermelhados deu um sorriso triste e indagou:

– Algum recado adicional?

– Se não for muito trabalho, eu queria dizer a ele que sinto muito por não poder dizer adeus pessoalmente... E que... tentarei escrever também.

Lily pegou a mão de Proserpina.

– Eu digo a ele. Remus vai ficar arrasado por não ter podido vê-la.

– Eu também estou muito chateada. Mas não houve jeito. Eu tentei. Pode dizer isso a ele também?

– Claro que digo. – Lily sorriu, um olhar caloroso. – Foi bom ter você aqui, Proserpina. Sev está bem agora?

O apelido de seu alter ego arrancou um sorriso de Proserpina:

– Acho que sim. Não sei detalhes. O Prof. Dumbledore vai me falar tudo mais tarde.

Sirius interrompeu no exato momento em que Lily ia abrir a boca:

– Evans, você está dando trela para essazinha? Eu sabia que ela ia dar o cano em Remus.

Lily fechou a cara:

– Vá embora, Sirius, ou vai se atrasar para a aula. Aliás, vamos nos atrasar todos.

Os alunos começavam a deixar o Salão Principal, rumo às primeiras aulas do dia. Proserpina acompanhou a movimentação, sabendo que aquele era seu último dia em Hogwarts. Ao menos a carta seria entregue, e a humilhação que passara tinha valido a pena.

O coração pesado não se aliviou ao lembrar que ela não mais veria Remus.

Ela só esperava que ele não a odiasse.


	11. Chapter 11 O retorno

**Capítulo 11 – O retorno**

– Não me diga isso, Proserpina querida. Severus de volta? – Narcissa Black parecia arrasada. – Não me leve a mal. É claro que estamos todos felizes que o querido primo Severus agora esteja bem e recuperado, mas vamos sentir sua falta.

– É, também vou sentir falta de Hogwarts. É diferente de tudo que imaginei.

– Lucius ficará devastado com sua partida tão súbita.

– Precisa transmitir meus agradecimentos a ele. Seu noivo foi um grande amigo.

– Ele gosta muito de Severus e faria qualquer coisa pelo amigo. Não considere isso como nenhuma obrigação.

– Oh, mas tenho certeza de que Severus vai querer retribuir o favor. Ele me diz que será eternamente grato a você e a Lucius pela ajuda que deram a mim. – Ela indagou. – Hum, sabe o que vai fazer com minhas coisas?

– Como você sabe, roupas usadas só servem para incinerar. Mas acho que algum Hufflepuff saberá encaminhar para a caridade ou algo tão revoltante quanto alguma organização de ajuda a bruxos carentes.

– Gostaria de estar presente quando Severus... retornar?

– Não particularmente, querida. Mas peça a ele que venha falar comigo assim que chegar a Hogwarts. – Narcissa a abraçou. – Boa sorte, querida. Foi positivamente refrescante ter você por perto.

A exemplo de Severus, Proserpina não tinha muitos amigos, e as despedidas foram muito breves. Na verdade, ela só queria se despedir de uma única pessoa – justamente a pessoa que estava incomunicável para ela.

Naquela noite, ela subiu ao gabinete de Dumbledore, disposta a não se deixar levar pelas emoções. Queria esquecer Remus, queria esquecer tudo. Naquele momento ele gostaria até que o feitiço desse errado.

Provavelmente sua tristeza estava destilando, porque mal ela entrou na sala, o Prof. Dumbledore indagou:

– Está se sentindo bem, Srta. Prince?

– Não muito, professor. Por favor, seria possível adiar esse procedimento? Eu queria... mais alguns dias...

Proserpina sentiu a força dos olhos azuis do diretor a encarando, como se penetrassem em sua alma. Com doçura, ele disse:

– Entendo que você queira dar adeus a seu amigo e é uma infelicidade que Severus tenha que voltar justamente nessa época – Proserpina sentiu o calor nas suas faces –, mas acredito que você não queira deixar essa oportunidade passar. Não é verdade?

Mal contendo as lágrimas, ela abaixou a cabeça e deixou escapar:

– No momento, não me sinto particularmente animada com a volta de Severus. Chego a pensar que ele não precisaria voltar nunca mais.

O diretor de Hogwarts aproximou-se dela e pegou sua mão.

– Não, não diga isso nunca. Severus é muito importante. É bem verdade que ele pode aprender uma coisa ou duas com Proserpina. Mas Severus é uma pessoa importante demais. Ele merece voltar a Hogwarts. Digo até que ele precisa voltar. Mais uma vez, digo que é uma infelicidade que ele tenha voltado nessa época, mas não fique triste pela volta de Severus. Todos estamos alegres que ele tenha voltado.

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Proserpina, e ela tentou engolir um soluço. Para sua surpresa, ela foi envolvida pelos braços amorosos do diretor de Hogwarts.

– Não se preocupe, criança – ele sussurrou, beijando-lhe os cabelos. – Tudo vai dar certo.

Proserpina não conseguiu evitar algumas lágrimas. Tentando se controlar, ela se separou do diretor, limpando as lágrimas e assentindo:

– Estou pronta.

– Muito bem, então – disse Dumbledore. – Prof. Slughorn, por favor?

O volumoso chefe de Slytherin se adiantou e entregou a Proserpina um frasquinho.

– Pode tomar tudo, Srta. Prince.

Proserpina obedeceu, sem se incomodar com o gosto amargo da poção. Pior do que o gosto era o amargor de seu coração. A moça não demorou a sentir uma tontura tão forte que o Prof. Dumbledore a levou até a cadeira em frente à sua mesa. Zonza, Proserpina mal ouvia o encantamento que o Prof. Slughorn repetia incessantemente, no vozeirão marcante. Primeiro ela sentiu um formigamento, depois uma anestesia, e, finalmente, a inconsciência.

Assim terminou a breve vida de Proserpina Prince.

**0o0 o0o 0o0**

O retorno de Severus Snape a Hogwarts foi um dos períodos de maior tensão que a escola viveu naquele ano. No primeiro dia em que ele apareceu no Salão Principal, os murmúrios foram muitos, e o Prof. Dumbledore fez o anúncio oficial. Severus também fez questão de publicamente agradecer à colega Narcissa Black pelo auxílio e orientação à prima dele. Como cortesia, estendeu o agradecimento a todos os Slytherins, especialmente as moças e repetiu as palavras elogiosas que Proserpina deixara a todos que a receberam de braços abertos.

No dia seguinte, porém, quem retornou a Hogwarts foi Remus Lupin.

Ninguém percebeu que os dois fatos poderiam estar ligados. Nem quando Severus Snape se dedicou ativamente a não olhar para a mesa de Gryffindor. Na verdade, mais do que isso, ele se levantou do Salão Principal e saiu do local, abraçado aos livros, fazendo as roupas de estudante esvoaçarem.

Ninguém percebeu a saída. Quer dizer, ninguém, além de Remus Lupin.

Velhos hábitos não morrem fácil, então Severus foi estudar à beira do lago. Estava lendo o livro de Poções quando ouviu alguém se aproximando, mas só ergueu a cabeça do livro quando já era tarde demais.

Remus Lupin sorriu:

– Olá, Severus.

– Lupin. O que você quer?

– Dar as boas-vindas. Está melhor?

Severus se ergueu, disposto a sair dali:

– Ficarei quando puder voltar a ficar em paz.

– Severus, espere – pediu Remus. – Teve notícias de sua prima?

– Sim. – Ele estava de dentes cerrados. – Ela chegou bem.

– Pena que nós nos desencontramos. Fiquei muito triste por não poder dizer adeus apropriadamente. Acho que vou escrever uma carta.

Severus deu de ombros, sem responder. Lupin continuou, animado:

– Aliás, ela me deixou uma carta. Lily Evans me entregou quando eu voltei. Foi uma linda carta.

– Ela lhe escreveu, foi?

– Nós ficamos amigos durante a estada dela. Uma jovem fascinante.

Uma raiva começou a borbulhar dentro de Severus.

– É bom saber que minha prima serviu para entretê-lo enquanto esteve aqui. Mas não vá esperar que eu faça a mesma coisa!

Sem esperar resposta, Severus saiu pisando duro, rápido, ignorando os chamados do Gryffindor. O Slytherin não sabia se estava correndo para evitar Remus ou para evitar que ele testemunhasse as grossas lágrimas que começaram a rolar pelas faces do rapaz.

Ele também não sabia dizer se chorava de tristeza, raiva, inveja ou tudo isso junto. Naquele momento, ele sentiu um imenso desejo de antecipar a formatura e deixar Hogwarts o mais depressa possível.


	12. Chapter 12 Des ilusão realidade?

**Capítulo 12 – Des ilusão realidade?**

Como todas as coisas na vida, os dias foram passando, sem cerimônia. Severus achou que isso seria um alívio. Tempo cura tudo, dizem. Com o tempo, acreditava, a dor e a tristeza ficariam mais brandas e, com sorte, mais administráveis. Contudo, o efeito foi contrário.

Cada dia que passava era um dia longe de Remus. Cada noite era uma noite a chorar, a lembrar. A cada dia, ele se dava conta de que estava apaixonado pelo lobisomem.

Sem a mínima chance de ser correspondido.

Não pela primeira vez, ele amaldiçoou as Três Parcas, que certamente deveriam estar rindo, do alto de sua roca, diante do fio de vida de Severus Snape. Bom, pelo menos duas delas: Clothos, a fiadeira, e Láchesis, a fixadora. Ele gostaria de ter piedade de Átropos, a irremovível, e pedir-lhe que usasse a tesoura e cortasse o seu fio de vida.

Porque ele vivia num inferno permanente.

Diversas vezes Severus desejou que Proserpina pudesse ser revivida. Na verdade, ele até insinuou tocar no assunto com o Prof. Slughorn: tentar descobrir o que James Potter e Sirius Black tinham feito com ele, para tentar reproduzir o efeito. Se tivesse sucesso, sua intenção era nunca mais deixar Proserpina escapar. Mas Slughorn o proibiu de tocar naquele assunto.

Severus passava os dias tentando não olhar para Remus, tentando não pensar nele, tentando não lembrar o sorriso suave com que o aluno de Gryffindor brindava Proserpina. Era difícil não invejar a prima, pois ela tivera amor. Sim, ela tinha sido amada, mas Severus não tinha nada disso. Primeiro, Lily o rejeitara. Agora, Remus certamente o rejeitaria.

Tinha sido agradável descobrir o que o rapaz era justo, e não fazia um mau juízo de Severus. Quando Remus dizia que Severus não o conhecia, ele tinha razão. Proserpina conhecera uma parte de Remus que Severus jamais imaginara existir. Mas Severus jamais poderia conhecer esse lado de Remus. Pois Remus não o mostraria a Severus.

Num momento extremo de desespero, Severus imaginou ir até o rapaz de Gryffindor e contar-lhe tudo: o feitiço, a transformação... Mas a idéia morreu na casca feito ovo gorado. Afinal, a possibilidade de que Remus o odiasse era grande. Ele provavelmente se sentiria usado. Jamais acreditaria que Severus não estava se divertindo como Proserpina, fazendo pouco caso dele, enganando-o para rir-se dele com os demais colegas de Slytherin.

Severus poderia agüentar a indiferença de Remus, mas não a rejeição. Seu coração quebraria irreversivelmente.

Por isso ele ficou quieto. Quieto e deprimido, amargurado além do limite, cabisbaixo pelos cantos. Contando os dias para deixar Hogwarts e tentar esquecer a melhor coisa que acontecera em todos aqueles anos.

Não, tudo era inútil. Severus Snape jamais seria amado, jamais seria respeitado, jamais seria aceito. Ninguém o amaria, nunca. E o melhor a fazer era aceitar aquela realidade o quanto antes e parar de pensar em ilusões. Ele tinha uma longa e solitária vida pela frente, então era melhor começar a encarar essa solidão desde agora.

Mas esperança era algo muito duro de se perder aos 16 anos. Talvez ele pudesse viver de lembranças. Se ele colhesse outra flor vermelha nas estufas e a preservasse, talvez fosse suficiente para lembrar-se só das coisas boas e mitigar essa dor que ameaçava abrir-lhe o peito em dois.

Uma ilusão para aplacar uma desilusão. Daria certo?

Fosse como fosse, Severus foi às estufas numa tarde de sábado. Passeou entre as floreiras, mas infelizmente a única _Calendula officinalis_ disponível era da cor laranja. Ele continuou procurando, talvez alguma outra flor vermelha pudesse substituir a que ele buscava.

Ou será que ele buscava por um sonho? Por sonhos de fumaça?

– Olá, Severus.

Ele quase deu um grito diante da surpresa.

– Você!

– Desculpe. – Remus parecia mesmo arrependido. – Não quis assustá-lo. Ingrediente?

– O que disse?

– Ingrediente. Para poção. Foi o que veio buscar?

– Hum? – Severus não entendeu a princípio, mas se recuperou rapidamente. – Oh, sim! Sim, isso mesmo, ingredientes. E você?

– Na verdade, eu vim atrás de você.

– Estava me seguindo?

– Preciso de ajuda. Achei que poderia me ajudar.

– E por que...

– Olhe, é uma coisa simples. Eu queria que me ajudasse a encontrar essa flor. – Remus tirou o objeto de dentro das roupas. – Queria saber se tem outra nas estufas.

Severus ficou encarando a fivela com a flor preservada, a mesma que Proserpina tinha dado a Remus antes que ele ficasse isolado por causa da lua cheia. Ele guardara. Severus ficou emocionado ao notar que o objeto era precioso para Remus.

Mais uma ilusão, seu cérebro alertou. Proserpina nunca existiu. Só existe Severus. Solitário, sozinho Severus.

Ele tentou soar relaxado:

– Sabe qual é a espécie?

– Você não sabe? Afinal, foi sua prima que colheu. Qual é a flor preferida dela?

– Como eu vou saber?

– Pelo que ela falou, vocês eram bem amigos. Praticamente contavam tudo um para o outro. Não eram?

Severus se incensou:

– Que quer saber, Lupin? Se ela está chorando à noite de saudades de você? Ou está se perguntando por que ela não escreveu mais?

Remus deu aquele sorrisinho, aquele aberto e tranqüilo de quem está sereno.

– Não. Só quero saber se você algum dia vai me dizer.

– Dizer o quê?

– Dizer aquilo que eu já sei.

Severus empalideceu. Na verdade, ficou petrificado, pálido como uma estátua de mármore.

Ainda mais quando Remus avançou para cima dele.

E ajeitou o prendedor com a flor vermelha em seus cabelos.

Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram, a respiração parecia falhar.

Remus sorriu, os dedos ainda nos cabelos de Severus, admirando-o.

– Fica mesmo muito bem em você. É um crime que não possa usá-lo.

Severus não sabia dizer de onde tirou voz para perguntar:

– Você... _sabe_?

Remus continuava com os dedos nos cabelos de Severus.

– Oh, sim. Sim, eu sei, Severus.

– C-como...? Quando?

– Desde aquela tarde no lago. Quando nos conhecemos.

– Desde... – Severus tinha imensa dificuldade de encontrar ar. – Então...

– Então eu sempre soube que Proserpina era você. – Remus não deu tempo para Severus reagir. – Antes que você comece a pensar coisas que não existem, saiba que não contei para ninguém, jamais comentei sequer com meus amigos, e nunca menti para você.

– Como?!

– Bom, criaturas como eu têm um olfato mais do que requintado. Geralmente não suporto ficar perto de garotas porque elas se encharcam de perfume. Mas Proserpina tinha um cheiro maravilhoso.

– E você se aproximou por causa... do cheiro?

– Bom, olfato se localiza na área mais primitiva do cérebro. Detona instintos extremamente antigos. Mas, no meu caso, a explicação é mais simples.

– Mais simples do que instintos primitivos?

Remus ainda sorria, mas o sorriso deu arrepios a Severus:

– Proserpina cheirava a Severus. Para mim, cheirava a fim de solidão. Na verdade, cheirava a outras coisas também. Mas eu não queria outras coisas com Proserpina. – Remus chegou perto de Severus, jamais parando de acariciar os cabelos pretos. As mãos dele de repente começaram a acariciar os braços dele também. – Ela era uma garota, afinal de contas.

– Então você continua gay?

– Oh, sim. – Agora Remus estava envolvendo os braços nele. – Muito gay.

Severus sentia algo dentro do coração, como se um sol estivesse nascendo dentro de seu peito.

– Você não se sente um pouco confuso? Quero dizer, você é um cara gay que namorava uma garota que na verdade era um rapaz gay que não sabia que você era gay mas de repente você se interessou por aquela garota. Entende?

Remus sorriu, sereno, e falou:

– Severus?

– Sim?

– Você quer me beijar?

– Er... Sim.

– Então cala a boca.

Severus ficou mais do que alegre em obedecer. Ele ainda não acreditava completamente no que estava acontecendo, não entendia direito tudo que tinha se passado, mas não estava nem perto de se preocupar com isso naquele instante.

Ele estava mais do que feliz. Por dentro, prometeu-se jamais tirar o prendedor com a flor vermelha dos cabelos.

Oh, e também cuidar mais dos cabelos, para Remus poder trançar os dedos neles.

The End


End file.
